


Sherlock and John

by naturegirlrocks



Series: Fandom menace [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NaNoWriMo, Tarot Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirlrocks/pseuds/naturegirlrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's and John's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and John

**Author's Note:**

> Second work in a series of drabbles, analyses, and short stories of mixed Fandoms told with the help of Tarot cards.

Ever since Sherlock met John he has found a new way of thinking. Not to say that his old way was bad, this way is just... new. 

Being together with John gives him joy, more joy than solving a difficult case. It was hard to admit at first, but it has proven to be true. Sherlock know how to trust that which is proved: never stop proving it, or it will be disputed. So long John continues to bring Sherlock joy there is no need to doubt it. 

When John isn't with Sherlock he more than often feel such physical need for the missing man that he makes himself believe that John is there beside him. Several times he has found himself being unpleasantly surprised to be alone when he actually thought he was with John. 

Sometimes John contemplates too much about morality, that is irritating, but Sherlock forgives him. In a way it's good that John knows about right and wrong, that way Sherlock doesn't need to. Isn't that what they call out-sourcing?

One of the things he loves, yes, loves, about John is that he is always preparing himself for the next challenge, their next adventure. There is an empty blog page on the computer waiting to be filled, cash money for a cab or an informant in a pocket, a fully stocked medical kit in the kitchen, and a jacket by the door. 

Sherlock sees a long life of stability with John. The kind of stability that is always moving and surprising, of course. 

Apart from the morality issues, the only thing Sherlock really can complain about is the order.  
Papers and magazines are put in piles, tables are wiped clean, the refrigerator is sorted into sections, and the towels are hidden away folded up in some cupboard. Sherlock doesn't like it, it makes it hard to find things. But then again he can just ask John. 

If there is one fear he has spending his life with John it is that John might think him too much as a hero. Sherlock couldn't take the pressure or the responsibility for such a thing. He worries about the day when John will see him in a new way, and be disappointed to what he finds. 

••••••••••••

John feelings for Sherlock are... problematic. 

He can only understand their relationship by analysing his own emotions. He feels happy with Sherlock, even when he is driven mad by the other man. Would he even call it a 'relationship'? It feels like one, then it must be. 

Also, there is too much science. John doesn't like how everything has to be analysed and recorded. There are jars of dirt from different parts of London in one of the cupboards sharing space with the plates. There are pig's eyes in the fridge. The kitchen table is a laboratory. All for the sake of science. 

Though if he must confess, it isn't that bad. John loves his and Sherlock's home. It's not much but it's their home. The space they have created is a mixture of their very different personalities. Just look around the flat and you know that John and Sherlock are together for the long run, there's no way of denying it anymore. 

The two of them are really a partnership of heart and mind, John realises this far to often. It shouldn't feel such a burden to be the heart, he often thinks as he tried to explain to Sherlock the moral difference between right and wrong, Sherlock doesn't feel a burden to be the mind. 

What he doesn't like about Sherlock is that he has a tendency to leave John behind without knowing it. John only leaves Sherlock's side for his part-time work at the clinic, his walks for exercise, and the shopping, he wonders if Sherlock even notices half of it. 

His greatest fear would be to one day be left behind permanently. It happened once, but John tries never to think about that, because Sherlock came back to him.


End file.
